1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion exchange membrane, a method for manufacturing the same, a module, and a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ion exchange membrane is used for electrodeionization (EDI), continuous electrodeionization (CEDI), electroldialysis (ED), electrodialysis reversal (EDR), and the like.
EDI is a water treatment process of removing ions from an aqueous liquid by using an ion exchange membrane and potential for achieving ion transport. Unlike other water purification techniques such as ion exchange used in the related art, EDI does not need to use an acid or a chemical such as sodium hydroxide and can be used for producing ultrapure water. ED and EDR are electrochemical separation processes of removing ions and the like from water and other fluids.
As ion exchange membranes of the related art, for example, those described in JP2009-193957A, JP1994-329815A (JP-H06-329815A), US2012/0165419A, and JP2013-503038A are known.